Wet 'n' Wild
by Traviosita9124
Summary: Jeff catches Annie checking him out; fun ensues. We've found ourselves well into M territory. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever "Community" fic; I absolutely love Jeff/Annie. After seeing all of last season and the chemistry those two have, they just seem to be the most viable couple to me.

For those of you have seen the video to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream": yes, I jacked the idea of Jeff boxing and Annie seeing him out of the video. Mostly because I needed an excuse to get them both wet and naked into a locker room… eventually.

I have all the chapters to this story written. Whether or not they get posted is up to you guys and how much feedback I get.

I hope you enjoy this; if you do, please read & review and I'll attempt to give you guys more of what you like.

-Katie

* * *

_I am becoming a bigger and bigger pervert. I mean, at least she's 20 now, but still, I should have the decency to not constantly picture her in my bedroom in nothing but heels and a cardigan… at least that's what the voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like Shirley keeps telling me._

He pounded the bag in time with his thoughts, relishing the burning, straining feeling in his muscles as he tried to get a grip on his thoughts.

Jeff sighed and reached out to stop the bag from swinging back and hitting him. He had meant it at the beginning of the school year when he said he didn't mean to pursue anything with Annie, that he had been driven by a need to escape Britta, Slater and a cafeteria full of prying students when he found her in the courtyard; his decision to go along with her kiss was an impulsive escape technique. Unfortunately, it came with a clingy 19 year old, induced panic and brought about a resolve to never look at or think of little Annie Edison as anything other than an adorable younger sister or cousin. One whose boyfriends he would rip limb from limb if they were ever to make her cry.

But then she had "found out" about his faked conspiracy class and wouldn't leave it alone. He had been honestly worried for her safety when he thought that stupid diorama was going to explode and he tackled her. It had been a poor choice; the way her hand had come up and her fingers found their way into his hair and the feeling of her body pressed tight between him and the cheap library carpeting had caused him to venture down a path completely contrary to his pledge to not sexualize Annie. Her supposedly "fake" confession of love and her instinctively moving into him when Abed and Troy's tent city had collapsed had, he was ashamed to say, made his heart skip a beat and his stomach turn in a rather pleasurable way to add insult to injury.

He went back to hitting the bag, grunting as he released his frustration. Instead of focusing on his strikes, he began an inner mantra of his own.

_You will not lust after Annie. You will not lust after Annie. You will not lu—_

He stopped yet again, ears straining. He could have sworn that he heard a locker opening and a soft female gasp. He threw a few more punches at the heavy bag as his eyes roved the workout room in an attempt to discover the source of the sound. His caught a flash of movement to his left; a green locker door had swung open. He stopped the bag again and rested his head on it, pretending to be winded and using the opportunity to cast his gaze in that direction.

He could see a pair of long, cream colored legs just below the metal door, clad in the short blue Greendale physical education uniform, feet bare and toes painted bright red. It looked like the same color Annie had on her nails when she had forced them to strip to their skivvies in her search for her pen…

His brain stopped on the image of Annie in her bra and panties. He closed his eyes and let out another groan, willing his blood to stay north of his waist. He chanced a glance back toward the locker, let his gaze caress the woman's legs once more before traveling further up to take in a delicate hand gripping the door. He followed her arm to her torso, noticed how the grey standard-issue t-shirt clung to her torso just the slightest bit. Jeff ventured a look to her face, only to be met with electric blue eyes brimming with lust and tinted with surprise, all framed with dark brown hair.

Annie Edison was most definitely staring at him as if he were the lunch special.

He smirked when their eyes met, his default reaction when surprised, causing her to gasp, spin away and slam her locker shut before Jeff could fully process what had just happened. All he saw as she disappeared down a row of lockers was her towel as it whipped around a corner.

He had just caught little Annie Edison checking him out.

Before he knew exactly what he was doing, Jeff found himself following her into the women's locker room as he unwrapped his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Christmas treat for y'all. Review and I'll pump out even more at prodigious rate. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

-Katie

* * *

After the debacle with Jeff on the first day of school, Annie decided to make some changes to her life.

She found her own apartment.

She took a few physical education classes to learn to defend herself.

She met a few guys, went on a few dates.

She was never impressed with any of them.

Annie eventually found herself using the time after study group meetings to keep up on her sparing while she waited to catch a less crowded bus home. She eventually worked her way to working out, showering at school and then heading home; the extra bag on the bus ensured that people didn't sit next to her during her long meandering ride and she saved a bit on her water bill in the process, an overall win. One downside was that those long rides usually gave her too much time to think.

About school.

About missing out on something (maybe) with Vaughn.

About that kiss last spring.

About the tingling she had felt in her stomach when she and Jeff had been "investigating" his conspiracy theory class and he had landed on top of her.

She knew that it was a bad train of thought; she was twenty now, so the age difference didn't seem quite as severe as it had even a few months ago but she doubted anyone else, let alone Jeff, would see it that way.

These were the thoughts that ran through her head as she did her routine each afternoon: _Don't think about his mouth. Don't think about his chest or arms or smirk_ was the mantra that ran through her head as she pounded out miles on a treadmill, as she did her strength training and as she sparred with others from her class. But, like it or not, thoughts of Jeff kept running through her head, distracting her at the most inconvenient of moments. For the first time in her life, Annie Edison found herself unable to attain straight A's with absolute ease.

It was a highly unnerving development.

As she toweled off after her work out and headed to her locker to retrieve her shower things, she heard something.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

She opened her locker, and using it to shield herself, snuck a peek to her left. The door to the training room was open, and despite her disbelieving eyes, Jeff Winger was clearly taking a go at the heavy bag. Annie never realized he knew how to box, or even enjoyed any activity that made him break out in a sweat other than sex. His muscles were well-defined and glistening under the harsh light of the room. He was a perfect physical specimen, manly and raw and she flushed a bit when she realized her panties were now soaked.

She gasped in surprise, turned away quickly when she saw his head jerk up at the sound.

Shit. She knew he saw her, could tell it was her standing there in the locker room peeping at him. Quickly she shoved her gym shoes deeper into her locker, grabbed her shower bucket and a new towel and took off for the showers.

She practically sprinted into the last stall, habit taking her to the one stall with a full wall; the other side was merely a waist-high pretense of privacy made of tile that the school put up to prevent a law suit. Knowing the outstanding administrators at Greendale, they had probably been hoping for the opportunity to shoot their own porno to bump up the school's reputation in any way possible. Unfortunately, it only served the purpose of keeping most of the female student body from showering after class, leading to a rather unpleasant state of affairs for the rest of the population.

Annie shoved her clothes into a cubby on the far wall and hung her towel on the nearest hook before slipping into the shower stall and turning up the spray. The image of Jeff, sweaty, breathing hard and in an undershirt that let her see the well-defined muscles of his arms and chest left her with a heavy feeling in her pelvis; she recognized the feeling as arousal and blushed despite the fact that there was no one else in the room to witness the flush on her cheeks and chest, or the fact that her nipples had tightened to firm nubs despite the warm water running over her. Against her better judgment, she allowed her eyes to drift shut, her left hand playing with her left breast as her right hand drifted down her torso, across her hip to play across the smooth skin of her mons.

She leaned back against the wall, her hips flexing up into her hand instinctively as the tip of a finger hit home and she pinched her nipple.

His name and a soft moan fell out of her mouth involuntarily, echoing off the light pink tile of the room.

"Annie?"

Her eyes flew open, her hands frozen on her body when she heard her name.

She found herself staring into Jeff Winger's blue, lust-filled and disbelieving eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I know Annie seems a tad out of character here. I promise, there's a reason behind it that we'll get to in the next chapter. Enjoy for now!

-Katie

* * *

He had no idea what the hell he was doing. He was following a woman (a young, young woman) into the women's locker room because she had seen him boxing and had seemed impressed. Jeff tried his best to tell himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Annie he was following. He just wanted to know why she would be watching him so intently.

As if he didn't already know.

She had told him (no matter how contrived the confession it most likely held a grain of truth) that she loved him. He was in deep shit; it didn't matter that she was 20 and past the age of consent, he was 36 and felt like a creepy family friend for thinking of her constantly in intimate situations with him, naked and begging for him to touch her. Britta and Shirley would crucify him if they knew about those thoughts, but he couldn't seem to help it, and neither could Annie, apparently.

As he made his way through the abandoned locker room, he justified it by reminding himself that she was grown, had dated Vaughn for quite a while and had definitely slept with him. (The foil corner of a condom packet peeking out of her purse and her blush when she noticed that he'd noticed gave it away.) It wasn't as if he was deflowering her; she had had a sexual relationship with another older man and she knew his own proclivities were for meaningless sex above all else. (He forced himself to ignore the voice that pointed out 27 was much closer to 20 than 36 and then reminded himself that after 25, men were all basically the same anyway.) Jeff followed the sound of running water since it was the only indication he had that someone else was indeed in the locker room.

It wasn't until he turned the corner into the showers that he gave a second thought to what exactly he was doing. He knew what he was doing was not the best idea, and it was confirmed when he saw Annie at the far end of the room, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she played with her left nipple. He couldn't see below her waist, but her right hand was clearly between her thighs (creamy white thighs given the pale complexion of her torso). Jeff felt himself go instantly hard at the sight; he now had a very accurate, very expressive picture with which to color his fantasies of Annie. The image of her riding him, head thrown back as she played with both her nipples and herself just about did him in.

What really did him in was when she moaned his name.

His mind just about exploded. Annie Edison, young, lithe, beautiful, begging-to-be-corrupted-by-him Annie Edison fantasized about him, Jeffery Winger. In the women's locker room shower no less. He gave his own lust-filled and shocked utterance.

"Annie?"

Her eyes flew open and met his. Jeff spun away from her, the image of her lust-glazed eyes seared in his brain along with her candy pink nipples and the sound of her breathy moans.

"Jeff? Why are you in the women's locker room?"

He winced at the sound of her shriek. He was about to die, or at least be charged with sexual harassment. He was finished.

"I thought you were in danger?"

That answer sounded incredibly weak. Not exactly Jeff Winger's finest moment.

"Try again."

All he could wonder was if she had put on a towel or if he had a chance at sneaking another peak at her naked body under the running water. He wanted to lick a line from her…

"Jeff?"

"I saw you checking me out. I followed you to confront you about it."

"Confront me about it?"

Jesus. She really was going to make him do all the work here.

"I know what we said on the first day of school, but you were checking me out, and I know you've caught me checking you out. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"So you followed me into the women's locker room?"

He sighed. "I know, not my finest hour. Look, Annie, I'm sorry. I'll head out, and if you want to talk later, or hear me grovel some more, call me and we'll talk. I'm really, really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jeff made to leave the room, fully intent on going home to jerk off and then feel like a complete jackass. Annie apparently had other ideas.

"Jeff, come here."

He froze. "Come where?"

"Turn around and come here."

Jeff could still hear water running; there was no way she was fully dressed and it would be a terrible idea to follow through on this, but he had never presented himself as the world's smartest man when it came to women. He turned, slowly, ready to bolt if she had grabbed anything heavy enough to beat him with. He was greeted to the full-body view of a nude Annie, from the top of her wet hair, plastered to her neck, to the tips of her polished toes. Her eyes, in addition to lust, held the determined look she got when she had decided to not let anyone dissuade her from what she wanted. He allowed his gaze to rake her body, taking in again her pink, hardened nipples, trim waist, shapely hips… and Brazilian wax. He felt his cock get impossibly hard as his knees went weak. Who would have imagined Annie groomed herself like a porn star? She was a walking Lolita fantasy come to life; thankfully, she actually was 20 and not a teen or he would be in serious, serious trouble.

He toed off his shoes and peeled off his socks before heading into the shower area, desperately trying to keep his eyes on hers instead of her very naked, very nubile body. She stood proudly, hands lightly resting on her waist as she watched him approach.

"Annie, are you really going to stand here, naked, and just look at me?"

"No."

He was uncomfortable with her monosyllabic answer. He wasn't in control and it made him incredibly nervous.

"What then?"

"I think, Jeff, that you've gotten enough of a free show. Strip."

He felt a thrill go through him at this bold, demanding version of Annie. Without a second thought, he stripped his shirt over his head, allowing it to drop carelessly on the tile floor. His shorts soon followed, his briefs with them, leaving him naked and painfully hard in front of the youngest member of his study group. Her eyes explored his body, much as his had explored hers, stopping on his erect cock which was pointing right at her.

The look in her eyes was downright predatory, and Jeff could have sworn she licked her lips. He couldn't bite back the smartass retort or cocky smirk.

"Like what you see, Edison?"

She returned his smirk as she turned around and headed back to her shower stall. He was almost so distracted by the sway of her ass that he missed her retort.

"I'm not sure, Winger. I may like it better when I see it in action."


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, the next installment. As always, please leave feedback; it does my heart good!

-Katie

* * *

She had no idea where her confidence came from; the feel of Jeff's eyes on her ass as she walked away forced her to double her concentration on walking lest she trip and make a fool of herself.

Before she was able to think too deeply into the situation, she felt strong hands circle her waist and propel her further into the shower and under the warm spray. Electricity coursed through her body as he spun her around and pressed himself against her. He stopped just short of kissing her, his face inches from her own, his breath spilling over her lips as his eyes sought hers for any kind of signal. She licked her lips, eyes locked on his intently, searching for any evidence of the wicked reaction she hoped to provoke. She knew she had succeeded when his eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his forehead against hers. His breathing was heavy and Annie could feel his body shake slightly as he tried to keep himself from jumping her entirely.

"Annie, we can still walk this back. We can walk away, let it go and nothing ever happened. We're just two friends who made a bad decision and got naked in a shower togeth—"

She silenced his diatribe by kissing him, her hand working its way into his hair to keep him from pulling back. Jeff acquiesced, his arms wrapping tight around her waist to pull her closer as his tongue darted out to brush over her lower lip; she moaned, and he took advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her toes curl. She would have been content to stay pressed against him forever, intoxicated by the feeling of his chest (covered with a dusting of hair and rock-hard pecs) against hers and his hands making gentle circles on her lower back. Unfortunately, her lungs clamored for air and she was forced to separate her lips from his.

"So, we're not walking this back?"

Annie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Leave it to Jeff to make the moment impossible to take seriously.

She nipped at his lip before answering, "No, we're not walking this back."

She had been attracted to him from the beginning, and it manifested during their debate. After that, repressed Annie Edison began to let her mind wander into more sexual territory; Jeff, unsurprisingly, was the focus of her burgeoning fantasies. After their last day kiss, Annie found that her libido, along with her curiosity, had gone off the charts.

She'd be damned if she let him walk away from this without having sex with him first. Jeff's conscious apparently had other ideas.

"Are you sure? I could take you on a date first…"

He let the sentence trail off, uncertainty beginning to override lust. Annie had to fight down the panic rising in her chest; she couldn't let him walk away, if she did she would most likely never have this chance again. With both her arms twined around his neck, she kept him in place and kissed him again; her anxiety receded when she felt him lean into the kiss and his hands moved to her hips, his fingers spanning wide. Annie realized then just how BIG he was: tall, wide, muscular and very, very male. She suddenly felt tiny and feminine, and to the horror of the feminist persona Britta had begun to ingrain on her, she felt her nipples tighten and her crotch grow slick. Her impulse to have him then and there was reinforced, along with a strong, sudden desire to have him manhandle her just the tiniest bit. As if he could read her mind, Jeff's hands skimmed back up her sides and briefly fluttered over her nipples before disengaging her arms from his neck. He caught hold of both her wrists in his left hand and gently pinned them above her head, leaving her open to him; his right hand took advantage and made its way to her inner thigh, where it sat tantalizingly close, fingertips ghosting over and over in small circles, just out of reach of where she wanted it most.

He danced his lips away from hers, across her jaw to her earlobe. He nibbled on the sensitive spot gently, following with his tongue. Annie felt her breathing grow shallow and her eyes shut in anticipation as his fingers crept up her thigh.

"Annie, you have to be absolutely sure. I'm more than willing to have sex with you; there are plenty of very creative ways of having sex and making you scream my name I want to show you-" she gave a small gasp that he stopped to relish before continuing, "-but not if you'll never speak to me again if it all goes south."

His words cut through her longing; Jeff, for once, was admitting that he was worried about ruining their group dynamic by sleeping with her. Truth be told, had he slept with her right after the kiss debacle, she would have morphed into crazy, clingy Annie. She still held those tendencies, but a few months of puzzling out exactly what had happened and exactly what she wanted, she realized that no relationship happened instantaneously and nothing was guaranteed. The chances were good that she could sleep with Jeff a few times, and he could still walk away to leave her with a broken heart. There was also a chance that they could sleep together and it would spiral into a relationship.

She was willing to take that risk.

"Jeff, touch me, please."

She was embarrassed by how weak and needy her voice sounded, but the payoff was the pleased look in his eye and the smirk that spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers toyed with her, the muscles in her lower abdomen twitching involuntarily. Annie's body bowed toward him, fighting to get closer to his touch and free her hands; he gave a dark chuckle that radiated from his chest into hers. He slowly and gently pushed a finger into her as his thumb found her clit. He pumped her, slowly, and Annie could feel her own wetness spilling out of her, over his hand and onto the insides of her thighs.

She felt wanton and sexy as his eyes danced over her and darkened further; his own breathing was shallow and elevated, his member hard and pulsing where it was trapped between their bodies. He added another finger, careful now to curl them forward on the down stroke and leaving her with an entirely new sensation that pushed her closer to her impending orgasm even as he pressed more firmly onto that all-important bundle of nerves. She squirmed desperately against the slick tile, water beating down on her as she strived for her orgasm. Jeff's mouth found her neck and nipped, licked and kissed the sensitive flesh. Her entire body felt overheated between the water, her own rising temperature and the heat radiating from Jeff himself; suddenly, the cool tile behind her was all that anchored her to earth.

Without warning, she came crashing over the edge, her orgasm washing over her as Jeff held her upright. He kissed her to calm her down even as his own hips flexed his rock hard member against the soft skin of her stomach. Despite her limited experience with the opposite sex, Annie knew he was having a hard time keeping himself under control; she felt another thrill run through her as she realized she was the reason he couldn't help himself. When he released her hands, she brought them back to his shoulders, her nails scraping lightly to bring his attention back to her. Quickly and gently, she peppered his face with kisses, enjoying how he gripped her as if she was his only lifeline.

"Annie, do we… need anything?"

It took her brain a second to process what he was asking. She shook her head as she explained, "I'm on the pill." She bit her lip in nervous anticipation; despite being on the pill, she had never slept with Vaughn without using a condom. She wanted to feel all of Jeff, but her personality would not allow her to fully clamp down on her fear of unplanned pregnancy.

"I could go get something, if you would feel better about it."

She felt her face break into a wide grin and moved in to kiss him. Despite his jaded, selfish persona he was willing to get her what she needed to be comfortable instead of just taking what he wanted.

"Don't bother."

She took control of the kiss, holding his face in place as she worked her lips over his and hooking her left leg over his hip. Jeff took the hint and with his hands under her ass, hoisted her up to wrap both legs around him. She felt him, hard and hot and pressed against the sensitive flesh of her, causing her to squirm and buck into him. Annie snaked a hand between them, got her hand on him and gently squeezed, enjoying the visceral groan that ripped from his throat. He shifted her slightly and aligned himself; he smiled at her and kissed her deeply as he pushed in.

He had looked large to her inexperienced eye, but he felt absolutely huge as he surged inside of her, stretching her almost painfully. Annie could swear she felt every inch of him clear to her stomach as he bottomed out and was grateful when he paused to let her adjust. He pulled as close to her as he could, kissing her neck to ease the tension from her body. She felt it working as her own hips began to move involuntarily, trying to move him in and out of her only to have him stop her with his hands on her hips.

"Jesus, Annie, you're so damn tight. Unless you want this to end in about 30 seconds, give me a minute." He adjusted his grip to support her weight more fully, distracting her with his mouth on her collarbone as he waited to get a grip on himself.

When he did begin to move, pressing her open with each stroke, Annie felt her legs begin to shake as the adrenaline coursed through her. Before long he was pounding into her, his face buried in her neck and their cries echoing off the pastel pink tile as they raced headlong toward completion. Her release was just out of reach when Jeff brought a hand to her clit, working the nub in circles to send her careening into her second climax, his name tumbling off of his lips. Annie saw the look of savage glee that crossed Jeff's face as she came and he began to pound into her, pressing her even more tightly between himself and the wall, the hot spray of water streaming over them and steam rising around them and unexpectedly, gloriously, Jeff came, spilling into her with a fierce groan that reverberated through him and into her.

They remained there for what felt like an eternity, Jeff holding her up between him and the wall, his hands running up and down her thighs as they both came down from their endorphin high. He backed away slightly and Annie was touched at how gently he lowered her to the ground. She was also struck by their height difference when she found her eyes level with his chest. With an amount of tenderness that surprised them both, Jeff wrapped her in a hug, kissed the top of her head and tucked her under his chin, swaying with her slowly under the now-cooling stream of water.


	5. Chapter 5

Please pardon the repetition; I just needed to get a bit of Jeff's perspective before moving the story forward. Enjoy!

-Katie

* * *

His brain shorted out once he was actually inside of her. She had felt fantastic as she rode his hand, but that was nothing compared to the scorching heat that enveloped him now. For the first time since high school he had to grit his teeth and call up baseball stats to keep himself from going too quickly; Jeff couldn't help the rough response that fell off his tongue when Annie began to shift her hips against him, trying to drive him into a rhythm. He set his teeth against her collarbone instead, drawing whimpers from her throat that Jeff soon realized were intoxicating.

He steeled himself and began to move within her, focused on slow, steady strokes and hitting the right spots; above all, piss-poor decision making and their location aside, he wanted this to be good for her, wanted to burn himself into her. She was soft against him, from the press of her breasts to his chest to the slipperiness of her thighs around his ribcage, Annie was soft, supple and eager, all for him. He paused to thank a God he wasn't sure existed for his luck before pressing on.

His mind drifted to how her lips had felt under his the first time, brief and startling under bright lights and in front of a hundred people.

He thought of big blue eyes, sometimes pleading with him to be a better man than he was the day before, sometimes shocked as she slapped him when he was "faster than bacteria".

Jeff's pace involuntarily picked up when he thought of having to watch her with the shirtless wonder, thought of him having his hands on Annie before Jeff did.

He remembered all of the little moments, a stolen kiss after a school dance, feeling guilty after she landed a well-deserved punch, her chest nearly falling out of a delicate camisole as they stripped in the study room and a convoluted conspiracy that ended beneath a collapsed fort city…

Soon, Jeff lost control of his movements and he began pounding into her, his face buried in her neck as he kissed and suckled Annie's neck, her name his mantra echoing off the walls as he shifted his grip, one hand supporting her as her brought another around to work her clit, his palm spanning her hip as his thumb worked her in small, tight circles.

When Annie broke around him, his name in her mouth, Jeff felt an unrestrained exhilaration as his hips snapped firmly against her, forcing all kinds of delicious whimpers, sighs and moans as he found his own orgasm deep within her; he barely recognized the sound of his groan as he finished as emanating from his own body.

Jeff held her there, loathe to let the moment go lest he wake to find it was all a dream. He rested his head on her shoulder, dropping kisses on the perfect skin her found as he smoothed his hand up and down her thighs trying to bring them both back to normal. Annie for her part ran her fingernails gently over his scalp, shoulders and back. When he finally let her down, he was pleased to see that it took her a minute to get her legs under her, her eyes flicking over his chest as she tried to do so. He wrapped her in a hug, kissed her crown and tucked her under his chin before swaying with her, absorbing the gravity of the moment.

He was a dead man.

By Monday morning, Shirley and Britta would have him garroted, flayed alive and staked to a wall for what he had just done.

Jeff felt Annie's lips pucker and press lightly into the center of his chest; he couldn't help the shit-eating grin that broke across his face as he pressed his nose into her hair and hugged her more tightly. Impending death be damned, it had all been worth it. A disbelieving chuckle bubbled out of him; Annie pushed him back lightly and fixed him with a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you ever think that if we were to sleep together, it would be like this?" Annie joined him with a mirthful giggle of her own.

"No. I always figured I would have to get you drunk and take advantage of you on graduation night," she answered. She blushed when she realized exactly what she admitted. There was a thought: Annie Edison had been planning on getting him into the sack before they graduated. Jeff had to wonder if she had been spending too much time with Abed watching reruns of 90's teen dramas.

He smirked at her and leaned in for another kiss, keeping it as gentle as possible; as much as he would have liked nothing more than having her one more time, the water was growing cold. He could see her lower lip tremble and gooseflesh break out on her arms, chest and stomach. He reached out and shut off the faucet before snaking an arm out to grab her towel.

"Jeff, I didn't get to wash up. "

He tugged her off the wall and wrapped the towel around her shoulders with a smile, all the while ignoring her statement.

"Tell you what. Throw on your clothes from today after you dry off. Bring your change of clothes to my place and shower up. Then, let me take you to dinner." Jeff used a tone of voice that made it clear there was no room for argument. He noticed a glint in her eyes when she met his gaze directly.

"Do I get to pick the place?"

He knew it was trouble to give her too much control, but they were far beyond the point of no return where that was concerned.

"Yes, Annie, you get to pick."

"What's the catch?"

He felt his heart well with misplaced pride at her suspicious tone.

"You come home with me afterward, and let me show you a few other ways to scream my name tonight."

She laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound that bounced around the room as she playfully slapped him across the chest.

"Jeffery Winger, you really are faster than some bacteria. You have a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it; it was a nice little escape from school work. As always, please take a second to review and send some feedback my way. It really is helpful in helping writers improve their writing.

-Katie

* * *

Annie had spent the better part of the last twenty years of her life making sure people knew she knew everything; being the girl who knew everything about everything had been part of the persona she had built over the years, regardless of how unpopular it made her. At the heart of it all, she liked knowing things simply for the sake of knowing them.

That's what was making Monday morning so difficult for her.

As she walked across campus, her backpack and gym bag slung across her shoulders, she was doing her best to look like a girl who didn't know what 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheet were, much less like a woman who knew Jeff Winger had a set in light blue and what they feel like against her bare skin.

Or what his mouth feels like against her neck.

Or the scratch of his stubble between her thighs as she comes and the sound of his grunt that radiates from deep in his throat as he spills into her mouth.

Annie smirked as she recalled his stunned reaction when she woke him in the middle of the night by sliding his boxer-briefs down his legs and putting her mouth on him. She took pleasure in being able to shock him when she brought him to climax in a few short minutes; when he asked where she learned to do that, a hint of jealousy in his tone, she refrained from telling him about the book she had found two months prior while browsing at Barnes & Noble. Just because she was sleeping with him didn't mean she had to give away all her secrets.

Jeff had been true to his word and after a quick stop at his place for them both to shower and change, he had taken her to a small _trattoria_ far off campus, where he knew the owner and she was able to be served without having to pretend to be Caroline again. It hadn't been as awkward as she had feared. Annie was worried that, after the post-coital haze had worn off, neither of them would be capable of carrying on a conversation; instead, they seemed to have a million things to talk about, a minimum of which revolved around school or the group. She was treated to a version of Jeff Winger that wanted to impress a woman: a little bit cocky, a little bit witty and the underlying goodness she knew he had. She found herself agreeing with his plan as he took her by her place after dinner so she could grab some things before going back to his apartment. She told herself that it was because he had been so charming on the date, that that was the reason why she found herself back in his apartment, pressed up against the back of the door as he devoured her mouth and worked a hand under her skirt, her overnight bag thrown into a corner.

Another voice, one that sounded a bit like Jeff, reminded her that the mind-blowing sex earlier in the day and the bottle of wine she had consumed during dinner had just as much, if not more, to do with it.

So, Annie Edison, former addict, student extraordinaire and real-life Disney princess found herself thoroughly debauched and spending her weekend with Jeff Winger, former lawyer, silver-tongued debater and Bootynator.

She quickly squelched the grin she felt break across her face as she caught sight of Jeff from across the quad. They had to be discreet or they would both be crucified by their study group. She tried to keep it casual as he fell into step beside her and they headed for the library.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you have a good weekend?" he asked with a perfectly wicked smirk.

She knew then and there that they were screwed, but couldn't help rising to the bait.

"My weekend was okay. I had a date; he was nice enough but nothing too special."

He glared at her as he tried to decide if she was teasing him or not, stopping just outside of their study room. She could see all of their friends waiting for them inside.

"Maybe you shouldn't write him off. If you give him another chance, maybe he could really rock your world."

His voice dipped a register as he leaned close to whisper the last part into her ear. Annie felt involuntary goosebumps spread across her neck and chest as his breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh. Her mind brought up an image from the weekend: he had her on her knees in front of his full length mirror, her torso supported by his chest, allowing her a full view of the two of them as he thrust into her from behind and his hands roamed her body. Annie could feel her nipples harden in anticipation of an encore performance.

As she grabbed the handle to let them into the study room, she responded, "Maybe I should call him for a date later, see what he can do to _blow_," she added extra emphasis just to see his eyes darken, "my mind."

He chuckled as they strode into Study Room F. Everyone greeted them as they entered, except for Abed. His eyes darted between Annie and Jeff as they sat down and settled in for their study session instead.

"Something's different."

She was proud of her ability to curb her impulse to look immediately at Jeff. She still knew they were screwed.

She gave it 30 days until the rest of the group found out.

* * *

FIN


End file.
